


Run & Gun

by sweetopheliac



Series: Big Bad Wolf [1]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Blood, Gen, Mild Gore, Teamwork, Violence, based off a prompt, very mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 13:09:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14333124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetopheliac/pseuds/sweetopheliac
Summary: Sometimes history has a way of repeating itself even in the most subtle ways. Many things in life tend to mirror previous events.Based off a prompt for Sniper Wolf & Liquid Snake going on a mission like V & Quiet.





	Run & Gun

For the previous twenty-four hours she’s been scouting and staking out the area, making note of the soldiers, their routines and other details. Once that had been done she returned to the small camp they had set up on the cliffs, halfway between the target destination and their original landing zone. The intel that has been gathered is relayed to him, setting in motion for a plan to be formed… _mostly_.

The next morning she leaves camp a bit earlier than him in order to be ready at her sniping point for when he decides to get the show on the road. The view from where she lays is perfect. Everything is within eyesight — all the tents, people and larger equipment. Yet no one can see her; just as it should be. Now the waiting begins. She’s popped her diazepam, ready for the bloodshed to come.

"Wolf, current status.“ his voice cuts through her concentration.

“In position and ready to commence the operation. Currently there seems to be about ten to fifteen soldiers out right now.” Wolf responds.

There’s a few minutes of silence before his voice comes back over the radio.

“I’m about to head down the cliffs. For now, hold fire till I say otherwise.”

It doesn’t take long for her to spot him through her scope. He’s entering through what could be considered the back way. Her attention quickly turns to the enemies. Hands are steady and itching to pull the trigger. But she doesn’t.

Wolf watches as Liquid takes them down one-by-one — either choking them out or slitting their throats. He’s gotten rid of five that have been in her sights so far. But of course, life can never go exactly as one plans. There’s a guy that’s come out of a tent Snake’s already passed. She’s about to say something to him but it seems her partner has become alerted due to some rather angrily screaming. Before she can put a bullet in the bastard’s brains, he’s already dead by the hand of her boss.

"Fire at will!“

He doesn’t need to tell her twice. As he’s running and ducking and fighting those he can, she starts picking them of. There’s no shaking in her hands and she manages to land nothing but headshots.

Eventually, they’re all down and the order to cease fire is given. She sets her sight back on Liquid. He’s still going strong and in one piece. Good. That means she’s done her job. She watches as he disappears into a tent. He emerges about ten minutes later with a large case in hand.

"Mission Complete. I’ll put in the order for the helicopter to pick us up. For now we exfiltrate the hotzone. Keep watch for possible threats.”

She gives a hum in response, her gaze remains on him most of the time. They meet back up to start their trek to the RZ.

The sun has begun to set. He’s covered in blood and grime, yet that does nothing to harm his ego (as apparent by his smug grin). Wolf on the other hand can feel the dirt and sweat on her skin, along with sand in her hair.  
They don’t exchange many (if any) words as they wait for their ride. She keeps guard, gun at the ready.

By the time the helicopter arrives night has fallen. He gets in first (like always). She doesn’t move from position till she knows he’s safely on board.

Once on board Wolf wastes no time, laying down on her stomach across a set of passenger seats. Head rests in hand while she watches him stretch out in his usual seat at the very back. He looks almost like a king reclining in a throne — suitable imagery for someone like him. He’s the boss…the one in charge. And she is just the one following him from the shadows; watching and protecting him.

"Another successful mission down. You know, we make an alright team.“ she murmurs, a smirk tugging at her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> An older drabble I wrote based on a prompt given to me by a friend. I've always liked the idea of Sniper Wolf and Liquid Snake going on missions in a similar fashion to Venom Snake and Quiet.


End file.
